Team RWBY's Movie Night: Disney's Frozen
by Death Chariot
Summary: After the food fight, Ruby continues her Best Day Ever Activities. The next part of her plan? Watching a movie! Read as Weiss gets totally into it, Blake snarks at the plot and Yang says random crap.
1. Chapter 1

**For some **_**inexplicable **_** reason, Frozen won't leave my head. Someone help me. In the meantime, though, have this. I have no excuse.**

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ruby Rose was grinning. That food fight was _great, _but the BEST DAY EVER she had planned was far from over. Pushing her three teammates along, she encouraged them to get a move on.

"Come ooooooooooon! Let's get to our room already!" the young Huntress all but begged, manually pulling at her partner.

Weiss Schnee was not amused. She was sure that cleaning her hair after that gratuitously over-the-top foodfight was going to take a while, and she wanted to get to it already. She thought she had filled her "goofing off" quota for today, and she had even encouraged Blake! Truly, she was a _great _friend, so now she had to have earned some alone time. Too bad her excitable team leader thought otherwise.

"Slow down, Ruby! What could _possibly _be so important?!" the heiress demanded.

Her partner simply grinned at her in reply. "You'll see."

"...I don't trust that look on your face." Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

Yang Xiao Long laughed at the look on the white-haired girl's face. "I'm sure it's not THAT bad. I mean, this is Ruby we're talking about."

"My point exactly!"

Blake Belladona sighed, shaking her head. "Can we just stop arguing and get this over with? The quicker we finish..."

"...Fine."

Ruby grinned again. "You're going to love this!"

Minutes later, Team RWBY had gotten back to their room and Weiss insisted (demanded) that they should take a bath first before doing whatever the heck Ruby wanted them to do. Ruby had finished her bath in record time (Less than two minutes!), in fact Weiss had made her take _another _bath . Weiss took all of an hour for her bath, with Ruby impatiently asking if she was done outside he door every five minutes. Yang had resorted to manually restraining her sister to keep Weiss from murdering her. Blake just perched on her bed moodily in perfect imitation of Grumpy Cat.

As Weiss exited the bath with a refreshed smile on her face, the red-hooded Huntress all but tackled her partner...seemingly forgetting that she hadn't dressed yet and was currently only in a towel.

"FINALLY!"

"Get off me! The towel is slipping, you dunce!"

"BLAKE, GET THE CAMERA!"

"Don't you _ dare_, Yang Xiao Long!"

And yet more minutes were consumed because of this incident, making Ruby even more impatient to start her activity.

Ruby then resorted to whipping out her scythe and making her team sit down so they could start already.

"So." Said Weiss.

"So..." That was Yang.

"So..." Blake.

Ruby grinned. "MOVIE NIGHT!"

"...What."

"Oh, come on! Weiss, this is a good one! I just got this yesterday!"

"Then how do you know it's a good one?"

"_Yang!"_

"What? It was a valid question!"

"Everybody shut up! I'm going to play the movie!"

"...I wasn't even talking."

"Blake!"

"...Right. Shutting up."

Still wearing a huge grin, the red-hooded Huntress pulled out her scroll and hit the play movie button. She had even gotten a cool projector from the library!

A chant in a strange foreing language accompanied the title screen, showing:

**Disney's Frozen.**


	2. Frozen Heart

**First actual chapter here. Let's do this thing. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and never will be. The script seen here belongs to Disney.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Nice opening. Are you sure this in English?" commented Yang, who had somehow gotten hold of some popcorn and was now munching contentedly.

"….Eew." grumbled Weiss, staring at Yang's lack of _finesse _while eating with mild disgust. She was pretty sure popcorn wasn't supposed to be flying everywhere.

"Sssh! It's starting. Less talk. More watch!" Ruby scolded her team.

**OPEN ON: ICE.**

**We're underwater looking up at it. A saw cuts through, **

**heading right for us. **

**EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS — DUSK**

**ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a **

**frozen lake. They SING.**

"Are they…singing? This is a musical?" asked Blake, raising an eyebrow at the sound of the song's first notes.

"Apparently…" replied Ruby, shrugging.

"A musical, hm? Well, at least it's a _cultured _movie." said Weiss, smiling slightly. The Schnee heiress wouldn't admit it, but she LOVED musicals. Maybe this movie night wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"**The Frozen Heart (Ice Worker's Song)"**

**ICE HARVESTERS**

**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**

**AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING,**

**THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**

**HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**

**The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water. **

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR. **

**STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**

**SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER.**

**SPLIT THE ICE APART!**

**AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART. **

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

Yang grinned. "That is one _manly _song. Can you guys imagine Vomit Boy trying to sing this?"

Ruby giggled. "That's mean, sis! Maybe Jaune has a perfectly good singing voice."

Weiss snorted in disbelief. Yeah, and Boarbatusk would fly.

**A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF (8), and his reindeer calf, SVEN, **

**share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men. **

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the **

**water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

"That's just _adorable_!" said Yang, stuffing her face with popcorn.

"….And that is disgusting." grumbled Weiss.

Unfortunately for the heiress, the blonde heard her comment. Smirking mischievously, the brawler flicked a piece of half-eaten popcorn into Weiss's hair.

"HEY!"

"HA!"

Weiss fumed and began chucking popcorn at Yang in retaliation, with the blonde enthusiastically returning fire.

"I thought we were done with the foodfight?!" said Ruby, slightly alarmed. She promptly got a shot of popcorn to the face.

…Blake had wisely opted to hide her face with a pillow.

Minutes later, the popcorn-covered young Huntresses continued the movie, each one laughing at the others. Except Blake, who was still immaculately clean. Smart girl.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!**

**ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED.**

**A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They **

**fight it back.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN**

**STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN!**

**Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows. **

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**

**AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING**

**The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**

**HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**

**CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR. **

**In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single **

**block of ice out of the water.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**

**THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.**

**SPLIT THE ICE APART!**

**BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.**

"This song is _definitely _foreshadowing something." commented Blake, her eyes scrutinizing the screen.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ruby, turning to look at her quiet friend.

"It's the lyrics. I have a feeling that there's more of a meaning here than the literal interpretation. Like…maybe they're giving us a hint of the plot." explained Blake, gesturing at the screen.

Yang smirked. "Wow, there you go, Miss Literary Analysis! Reading ninja smut must really make you smarter."

"…Shut up, Xiao Long." said Blake, glaring at her partner with the smallest hint of a blush.

Yang laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But you do have a point with the lyrics….or maybe they're just warning us about Weiss."

Blake nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, it could be that. The lyrics match our friend's personality _perfectly_, after all."

Ruby looked confused, while Weiss took a few seconds to process the conversation. When she did…

"HEY!"

Giggling, Yang resumed the movie.

**The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it **

**pulls away. **

**Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a **

**dinky little sled then head off. **

"Wait, did they just leave him behind?!" exclaimed Blake, a frown on her face.

"They did. Oy, that's terrible parenting right there, buddies." grumbled Yang, also frowning.

"….That's just not right." murmured Blake.

**We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the **

**sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the **

**snowline...and descend upon... **

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord. **

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY — NIGHT**

**ELSA (8) sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA (5) pops **

**up beside her.**

Yang and Ruby both grinned.

"Are those…?" the red-hooded Huntress asked her older sister.

"SISTERS!" confirmed Yang, pumping her fist in excitement.

'What are you two so excited about?" asked Weiss, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Ruby smiled at her partner in reply. "Sister stories are the best. This is going to be great."

"Yeah! It's like a law of nature or something! Sister stories are great!" added Yang.

Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to watching the screen.

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.**

**Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces. **

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. **

**YOUNG ELSA**

**(grumbling)**

**Anna, go back to sleep. **

**Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa. **

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(drama queen-ish)**

**I just can't. The sky's awake, so **

**I'm awake, so we have to play. **

**YOUNG ELSA**

**...Go play by yourself. **

**Elsa shoves Anna off the bed.**

Yang started laughing. Blake looked at her partner curiously, and Yang gestured at the screen and then at the confused-looking Ruby and Weiss. Blake's eyes widened in recognition, and she herself let out a small chuckle.

Weiss was getting a bit irritated and promptly demanded. "What are you two laughing at?!"

Still laughing, Yang pointed at the screen. "Don't they remind you of anyone? You know, someone _really_ familiar? A certain redhead and her partner perhaps?"

Ruby blinked. "Do..we…act…like…?"

Weiss hmmped in annoyance. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." She said primly.

Yang snickered while Blake rolled her eyes. Oh, sweet denial…

**Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets **

**an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's **

**eyelids.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(mischievously)**

**Do you want to build a snowman? **

**Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.**

"A snowman? How?" asked Blake, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure Anna has an idea." said Ruby. Now that her sister had pointed out the similarities between her and the girl on the screen, the young huntress was all the more interested in the movie.

**INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT**

**Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand. **

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Come on, come on, come on, come on.**

**Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.**

**INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

**The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Do the magic! Do the magic! **

**Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly **

**burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. **

**Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out **

**and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching **

**flakes in her palms and mouth.**

Ruby's jaw dropped. "That's so…so…"

Yang smirked. "Cool?"

The other three promptly groaned and threw pillows at the laughing blonde, who yelled out "WORTH IT!" as she went down from the pillows.

"Seriously, though, I want that power!" said Ruby.

Weiss smiled. "I could probably do that with Myrtenaster."

Ruby glomped her partner. "Can you?! Build a snowman! A snowman, Weiss!"

"GET OFF ME!"

Yang elbowed Blake and gestured at the two. "See what I mean? Totally Anna and Elsa."

Blake smirked and resumed the movie.

**PLAY MONTAGE:**

**-Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman **

**together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**(goofy voice)**

**Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.**

**Anna jumps up and hugs him. **

**YOUNG ANNA**

**I love you, Olaf.**

**-Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. REVEAL: Elsa is actually **

**propelling them across the ice floor with her magic. **

**-The girls slide down snowbanks together!**

**-Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air. **

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Catch me! **

**Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna. **

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Gotcha! **

**Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.**

Ruby was all but drooling. She turned to look at Weiss, a pleading expression on her face.

"W-what are you looking at me for?!" demanded Weiss, now having a very bad feeling about this.

"Can we…"

"I can't do all that!"

"Oh come on! I know you can!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Elsa! You're no fun!"

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME ELSA?!"

Yang was in stitches. "This is brilliant. We should watch movies together more often."

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(jumping faster)**

**Again! Again!**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**(struggling to keep up)**

**Slow down!**

**Elsa suddenly slips. **

**Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles **

**down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.**

"ANNA!" screamed Weiss, surprisingly enough. It seems she too had picked up on the similarities between the girl and her team leader.

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" demanded Ruby, worried.

"It's the start of the movie…nothing is going to happen to her…" said Yang, comforting her sister with a short hug.

Ruby calmed down a bit, breathing deeply. "Yeah…yeah…Let's continue on."

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**ANNA!**

**Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of **

**Anna's hair, where struck, turns white. **

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**MAMA! PAPA!**

**The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes.**

**The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight **

**of the room. **

**KING**

**Elsa, what have you done? This is **

**getting out of hand!**

"It wasn't her fault!" defended Weiss, now seemingly getting into the movie. Ruby nodded her head in agreement with her partner.

**QUEEN**

**(seeing Anna)**

**Anna!**

**The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.**

**ELSA**

**It was an accident. I'm sorry, **

**Anna.**

**QUEEN**

**(about Anna)**

**She's ice cold.**

**KING**

**...I know where we have to go.**

"…Wait. Anna and Elsa are princesses. I just noticed…" said Blake.

"WHO CARES?! Anna!" said Ruby, slightly hysterical.

Blake gave her a flat look. "It's a movie. And the beginning, too. Calm down."

"….Sorry…"

Yang sighed. "Well, we should just keep going. See what happens next."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Well, that's the chapter. Hope it's decent. See you guys next time! Also, Frozen still won't leave my head. Help.**


	3. Do you want to build a Snowman?

**Oh. Hey, an actual review~! Thanks, guy! Yeah, I'll go through the entire movie. It's what I've been planning to do from the start.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Let's move on. I want to see what happens to Anna." said Weiss, an urgent tone to her voice. It was clear she was really worried about the girl in the movie. She herself didn't know why she felt so strongly about this...perhaps Anna really did remind her too much of her partner.

"Right. Moving on..." said Yang, resuming the movie.

**SLAM CUT TO: **

**INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

**The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book **

**inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles **

**to a page with an ancient map. **

"What's that?! Is that something that can help?" asked Ruby, fidgeting anxiously.

"Quiet down, Ruby! I'm sure they'll show us what it is!" scolded Weiss.

**EXT. ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out **

**of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a **

**trail of ice behind them. **

**EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST — NIGHT**

**A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark **

**woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the **

**girls, leaving the wake of ice. **

**KRISTOFF**

**Ice?**

"Where are they going?!" Ruby was fidgeting even more now. Weiss opened her mouth to respond but Yang shot her a warning look.

"Look, Ruby, we have to watch the movie to find out. Can you keep calm? It'll be much faster that way." said Yang in a gentle tone, looking at her sister.

Ruby nodded reluctantly.

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS —NIGHT**

**Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF**

**Faster, Sven!**

Blake frowned. "How did he follow them? Didn't those ice harvesters stop him? He's a child! Don't they care that he's running off alone?"

Blake _hated _seeing children neglected. Of course, this was because of her non-existent childhood. When other children played or goofed off, she was out protesting, fighting for freedom and then...She shook her head. She didn't want to think about the Fang right now...

Yang sensed her partner's mood. "Yeah, that's a bit _cold, _huh?"

The others groaned once more.

"For Dust's sake, Yang! They aren't _funny!_" grumbled Weiss.

"Don't you mean..._punny?_"

Weiss promptly facepalmed, while Blake gave her partner a look of gratitude.

Yang smiled. Mood successfully lightened.

**EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK —NIGHT**

**Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They **

**hide behind a rock and peek out. **

**Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds **

**the still unconscious Anna. **

**KING**

**Please, help. My daughter!**

"...Er, who are they talking to? The rocks? There's nobody there..." said Weiss, frowning slightly.

**Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward **

**them. It looks as though they'll be crushed!**

**But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then **

**unfold, revealing bright faces.**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF**

**Trolls...?**

Weiss's jaw dropped. "What."

Ruby smiled. "They WERE talking to the rocks! Weiss, are you psychic? How does the movie end?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Don't talk nonsense! And how is that even possible? Living rocks? "

"MAGIC!" declared Ruby, with the air of someone stating the obvious.

"There's no such thing as magic." said Weiss loftily, raising her nose to the air.

Blake gave her an incredulous look. "And _what_ do you think what Elsa does is? Rocket science?"

Weiss blushed. "Well...um...it's not magic! Yeah."

Yang snorted. "Oh, Weiss, how _hardheaded _you are."

"That's it, Xiao Long. Every time you make a pun, I'm going to throw a pillow at you."

**The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.**

**BULDA**

**Shush. I'm trying to listen.**

**She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them **

**close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both**

**.**

**BULDA (CONT'D)**

**Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

"...Hmmph. And of course, those stupid ice harvesters won't bother looking for him. Neglectful idiots." grunted Blake.

Yang smiled. "Well, at least he'll have a real family now. A family that..._rocks._"

"XIAO LONG!"

"Oh, Weiss, cool down a bit, will you?"

"WAS THAT ANOTHER PUN?!"

**Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. **

**They call him GRAND PABBIE. He approaches arthritically, but **

**determined. He nods respectfully to the king. **

**GRAND PABBIE**

**Your Majesty. **

**(referring to Elsa)**

**Born with the powers or cursed? **

**KING**

**Born. And they're getting stronger.**

**Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She **

**does. He examines her. **

"Born with the powers? Why?" asked Weiss.

"MAGIC." repeated Ruby, looking at her team with an expression daring them to disagree. Weiss simply shook her head.

"Anyway, looks like the trolls can help Anna." said Yang.

Ruby smiled. "Oh, thank Dust..."

**GRAND PABBIE **

**(about Anna)**

**You are lucky it wasn't her heart. **

**The heart is not so easily changed, **

**but the head can be persuaded. **

**KING**

**Do what you must.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**I recommend we remove all magic, **

**even memories of magic to be **

**safe... But don't worry, I'll **

**leave the fun.**

**Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's **

**head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand **

**Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary **

**memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their **

**nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the **

**girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in **

**her head.**

"How...what...I give up. You know what, I'll just stop questioning things. It's easier for my sanity." grumbled Weiss.

"MAGIC!" declared Ruby yet again.

Weiss just gave her a noncommittal grunt.

Yang snorted. "You sound like my dad before his coffee. Or a warthog. Whichever."

Weiss looked offended, while Ruby was giggling. "That was mean, sis. True, but still mean."

**GRAND PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**She will be okay. **

**YOUNG ELSA**

**But she won't remember I have **

**powers? **

**KING**

**It's for the best. **

**PABBIE**

**Listen to me, Elsa, your power will **

**only grow.**

**As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a **

**silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes. **

**PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**There is beauty in your magic... **

**But also great danger.**

**The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes. **

**PABBIE (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**You must learn to control it. **

**In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human **

**figures to panic and attack Elsa. **

**PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**Fear will be your enemy. **

**Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King **

**wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively. **

"Yikes." said Yang, flinching at the sight. She had no idea what Elsa was feeling, but she was sure it sucked. Almost killing your sister and losing control of your powers? Yang shuddered just thinking about it. If anything ever happened to Ruby because of her...

"Way to traumatize her for life, trolls." commented Blake, unamused. That was a stupid way to warn them, in her opinion. The girl was only eight!

"...And they're scaring her parents too." said Ruby, a frown on her face.

"Scared parents often get desperate..." muttered Weiss, almost inaudible.

**KING**

**No. We'll protect her. She can **

**learn to control it. I'm sure.**

**Over the King's words we...**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**-The Arendelle castle gates shutting.**

**KING (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**Until then, we'll lock the gates. **

**We'll reduce the staff. We will **

**limit her contact with people and **

**keep her powers hidden from **

**everyone... including Anna. **

**-The castle shutters close.**

**-Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.**

**-Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new **

**room. Anna watches, confused and sad.**

Weiss flinched. "...Argh." This was all horribly familiar to her. She couldn't help but think of her own sister as she watched the scene.

"...Weiss?" asked Ruby, frowning at her partner, worried.

"...I'm fine."

Blake was frowning. "Yes, keep her isolated and scared. _Brilliant _parenting."

"...It's the best they can do..." said Yang, although she was frowning too.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. CASTLE WINDOW — DAY**

**We look out on a gentle snowfall. Little Anna skips up to the **

**window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes **

**down the hall. **

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY**

**Anna knocks on Elsa's door and SINGS.**

"**Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **

**COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY.**

**Anna peeks under the door. **

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE. **

**COME OUT THE DOOR. **

**IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY.**

Weiss sighed. This movie hit _far _too close to home. She had no intention of breaking down in front of her team, but this stupid movie was making things quite complicated.

Yang looked serious for once. She was imagining what would happen if this was her and Ruby. Well. That was a depressing thought.

"...Come out, Elsa...Come on..." Ruby was saying, although she knew it was highly unlikely.

"...You're talking to a movie there, sis." chided Yang, trying to shake off her decidedly un-Yanglike thoughts.

"...My feelings will reach them. Sisterly telepathy is a thing." grumbled Ruby.

"...Good luck with that" said Yang, now smiling slightly. Typical Ruby.

**INT. ANNA'S ROOM — Anna plays with two dolls, gives up, sad. **

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES**

**AND NOW WE'RE NOT. **

**I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY. **

**-ELSA'S DOOR. Anna peeks through the key hole. **

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **

**-Anna calls through the keyhole. **

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN. **

**YOUNG ELSA (O.S.)**

**Go away, Anna.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(hearbroken)**

**...OKAY BYE. **

**-BEHIND THE DOOR — DAY. Elsa sits at the window looking out, **

**longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill.**

"...Yeah. Ouch." winced Yang. This was _not_ a happy movie. Especially for sisters. And Ruby looked really sad.

"...I thought this was going to be fun..." Ruby looked about ready to just quit. She couldn't imagine not seeing Yang everyday. She didn't know how Anna could stand it...

"It's going to get better..." reassured Yang.

**-LATER. The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.**

**KING**

**The gloves will help. **

**He pats her gloved hand. **

**KING (CONT'D)**

**See? You're good... **

**(starting their mantra)**

**Conceal it. **

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Don't feel it.**

**YOUNG ELSA & KING **

**Don't let it show.**

Weiss resisted the urge to laugh bitterly. How many times had she been told _that_! How cruel that this movie would hit so close! Yang was right. Elsa really was just like her.

Unfortunately, some of her inner struggle must have shown on her face, because Ruby was looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine! Continue the movie!" she snapped.

Ruby nodded a bit, clearly unconvinced. Blake gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and firmly returned her gaze to the screen.

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY. Anna, now 9, knocks on **

**Elsa's door.**

"Time skip." commented Blake.

"No need to point out the obvious." grunted Weiss.

"No need to get catty, Weiss. That's Blake's job!" put in Yang, desperate to lighten the mood. It worked all too well. Blake and Weiss bombarded her with pillows.

**ANNA (9)**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **

**-INT. HALLWAY — DAY. Alone, Anna rides a bicycle built for **

**two in the hall by standing on the back seat.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALL?**

**I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE...**

**-INT. PORTRAIT ROOM — DAY. Anna runs around the portrait **

**room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**I'VE STARTED TALKING TO **

**THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS.**

Yang snorted. "Oh, great. She's gone as crazy as Ruby."

"That was ONE time!" her sister protested, blushing furiously.

"...What happened?" asked Blake, eyebrow raised.

"Well, she had this teddy bear when she was a kid and then..." Yang never got the chance to finish because her little sister had tackled her and was now attempting to choke her.

"YOU SWORE AN OATH! THAT INCIDENT MUST NEVER BE MENTIONED! EVEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"...You know what? We don't want to know." declared an alarmed Blake.

**Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the **

**painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc. **

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**Hang in there, Joan. **

Yang snorted.

"What?" asked Ruby, still annoyed at her sister.

"Nothing. Just...heh, Vomit Boy."

"Yeah...didn't Jaune have an ancestor called Joan?" asked Blake.

"Can we NOT talk about him please?" grumbled Weiss.

**-INT. EMPTY LIBRARY — DAY. Looks like no one's around.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY**

**ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS. **

**But then we find Anna, laying at the base of the grandfather **

**clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind. **

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY. **

**Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum. **

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK.**

"Adorable. Completely insane, but adorable." commented Yang.

"An apt description of our fearless leader." agreed Blake, nodding.

Weiss snickered, while Ruby glared at all of them.

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — NIGHT. Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics. **

**The entire wall is frozen behind her. **

**ELSA (12)**

**I'm scared. It's getting stronger.**

**KING**

**Getting upset only makes it worse**

**.**

**The King goes to hug her. **

**ELSA (12)**

**No. Don't touch me. I don't want to **

**hurt you.**

**He and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness. **

…..And now they were back to being depressed. Weiss in particular was glaring at the screen, forcing herself not to think of...things.

Stupid movie.

**-INT. LIBRARY — DAY. Anna, now a teenager, slides past Elsa's **

**room without stopping. **

**INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS — DAY. Anna runs into the **

**room and throws herself into her parents' arms. **

**TEEN ANNA**

**See you in two weeks.**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa curtsies in front of her **

**parents, formally, not touching them.**

**TEEN ELSA**

**Do you have to go?**

**KING**

**You'll be fine, Elsa.**

Blake groaned. "This isn't going to end well."

Yang glared at her partner. "Please. For the love of Dust, stop being depressing!"

Blake shrugged. "Just stating valid observations."

"_Thank you_, Grumpy Cat." grunted Yang sarcastically.

**-EXT. DOCKS — DAY. The King and Queen leave on a ship. **

**-EXT. ROUGH SEAS — NIGHT. Lightning flashes. The sea rages in **

**a storm. The King and Queen's ship is lost in the waves. **

**-INT. CASTLE — DAY. A portrait of the King and Queen is **

**covered in mourning cloth.**

**-EXT. CEMETERY — DAY. Anna looks small, standing before her **

**people, beside burial stones. **

Everyone flinched.

"...Yeah. I knew it." said Blake, frowning heavily.

"Not. Helping!" hissed Yang, gesturing at a heartbroken Ruby. Yang knew that Ruby was thinking about their mother (And she always thought of Summer as her mother, not the woman who gave birth to her. THAT woman ran away.)...and well...that never turned out well.

Ruby choked out a sob, and her sister moved to give her a hug. Ruby buried her face into Yang's chest, trying to keep from being overwhelmed.

Weiss looked down on her hands. She was worried about Ruby...but what could she do? She sighed. She was never good at reaching out to other people.

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR. Anna, still in her mourning **

**clothes, approaches and knocks. **

**ANNA**

**(singing)**

**Elsa? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE**

**PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN**

**THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE **

**AND I'M TRYING TO**

**I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU.**

**PLEASE LET ME IN. **

**Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER. **

**IT'S JUST YOU AND ME. **

**WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? **

**(weak, internal)**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

**We move through the door...**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa is sitting in the exact same **

**pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang **

**in the air, suspended by grief. **

**FADE OUT.**

Everyone flinched yet again. This was all too depressing, and so Yang paused the movie and looked at her dejected team.

"...Yeah, I don't think we can continue yet. Let's take a break. Who wants to help me get hot chocolate from the kitchens?"

Ruby raised her hand. "I...need something to do..."

Yang nodded, and she and her sister left the room.

Blake sighed. She didn't have a sister, and she never had any parents to lose, so she didn't know how to approach her teammates. She just hoped Yang could snap Ruby out of it.

Weiss was far away in her thoughts, back in Atlas, with her father...and Winter. Weiss could almost _ feel_ what Elsa was going through.

...And she didn't like it one bit.

One thing was for sure. This movie was more than they bargained for.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Well. That was depressing to write. Thankfully the next part is a bit happier. Anyway, read and review! Thanks!**


	4. For the first time in Forever

**Hey, guys! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed faved and followed this. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! **

** funvince: Haha, thanks. At least this one isn't quite as depressing.**

dsbriglia: **Dunno. If I have time maybe.**

** Kathi9000: A bit later, but yeah, they'll have a little chat.**

** Hastranys: It's just how Yang is, you know! She's awesome.**

** Reptainlove: I loved the movie. I have no idea why. Here, have a virtual pizza. And virtual chocolate.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Yang and Ruby walked back towards their dorm room, now carrying four mugs and a whole pot of hot chocolate. Yang looked worriedly at her little sister, who was seemed to be barely looking at where she was going, a deep frown on her face.

Yang sighed. She hated seeing Ruby so depressed. "You okay, sis?"

Ruby almost jumped, but caught herself. It seemed she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings at all.

'W-what? I'm fine."

Yang gave her a look. "I'm your sister; I know when you're obviously _not_ fine. Spill it."

Ruby shook her head. "It's dumb…I…just…I'm not sure we should finish the movie…I feel like such a baby…"

Yang patted her on the head. "Those are called "feels", little sis. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, I'm sure this will all be sorted out by the end. I mean, don't you want to see Elsa and Anna get a happy ending?"

Ruby smiled, a bit hesitantly. "Yeah, okay..."

Yang grinned. "Come on then, Weiss gets cranky when she's kept waiting."

As Yang started walking again, Ruby called out to her sister. "Hey, Yang? You…won't shut me out, right? You'll never leave?" Her voice was soft, hesitant.

Yang just smiled at her. "I wouldn't even _think _about it."

Ruby smiled back and followed her sister.

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss sat in the room in awkward silence, Weiss continuing to glare at the paused movie, refusing to even think about Winter.

She was in Atlas. She didn't need to haunt her sister here in Vale.

Blake looked at Weiss, frowning. There was obviously something bothering her teammate, but Blake was sure that Weiss didn't want to talk about it. Honestly speaking, she had no idea how to even approach her right now.

….And then the door opened, and Blake and Weiss all but jumped in surprise. Yang smirked at the both of them.

"Were we…interrupting something?" said the blonde, waggling her eyebrows at them.

Their only response were identical evil glares.

Laughing, Yang and a slightly confused Ruby sat down and poured them all hot chocolate.

"…Well, let's get this over with." said Weiss.

Yang nodded and resumed the movie.

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — MORNING**

**A new dawn rises over the fjords. **

**Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.**

**DOCK MASTER**

**Welcome to Arendelle!**

**A BOY tries to get away as his MOTHER tries to stuff him in **

**his bunad jacket. **

**BOY**

**Why do I have to wear this? **

**MOTHER**

**Because the Queen has come of age. **

**It's Coronation Day!**

**BOY**

**That's not my fault.**

"Time skip again. If Elsa is about to be crowned, then she's twenty-one." commented Blake.

"_Twenty-one?_ Man, that's old." said Ruby.

"You're fifteen! That's in six years for you!" pointed out Weiss.

"Six loooong years."

"Xiao Long Years?"

"YANG!"

"You're all making this too easy." giggled Yang, glad for the lighter mood.

"Never. Again." grunted Weiss.

**They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester **

**chatting with his reindeer. We recognize them as Kristoff and **

**Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and **

**nuzzles Kristoff's chest.**

"…..Well he grew up hot. Shame about the nose, though." commented Yang, sizing up the man on the screen.

"Please don't ruin the movie with your hormones." deadpanned Weiss.

"Teenaged girl, can't help it." replied Yang.

"Ruby is a teenaged girl, and _she _has zero interest in these things." pointed out Blake.

"That's because my sister is a freak who's attracted to weapons!" chirped Yang cheerfully, smiling at her sister fondly.

"HEY!"

**KRISTOFF**

**What do you want, Sven?**

**Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can. **

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)**

**Give me a snack.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D)**

**What's the magic word?**

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)**

**Please!**

**Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it **

**to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing. **

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D)**

**Hey, hey, hey! Share!**

**Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, **

**not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.**

"That is both completely insane and completely disgusting. Still think he's hot, Yang?" said Weiss, with an expression of utter disgust on her face.

"Yep." No hesitation from Yang at all.

"…You have no shame."

"No, I do not. Shameless and proud.'

"I have nothing to say to that."

"…And on that awkward note, we're moving on." declared Blake.

**We move on to PERSI and AGGIE, a super-excited couple who **

**rush towards the castle**

**.**

**PERSI**

**I can't believe they're finally **

**opening up the gates!**

**AGGIE**

**And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!**

"….Wow, they really went overboard with this isolation thing." commented Blake.

"They're parents. They're supposed to be overprotective." replied Yang, with her sister nodding her agreement.

**They pass a tiny but menacing DUKE, who wears taps on his **

**shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two THUG guards follow close **

**behind him. **

**DUKE**

**Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious **

**trade partner. Open those gates so **

**I may unlock your secrets and **

**exploit your riches.**

**(catching himself)**

**...Did I just say that out loud?**

The young huntresses looked at each other, smirks on all their faces.

"Bad guy." they all declared at once.

"Completely obvious." said Blake, rolling her eyes.

"He makes Junior look subtle." smirked Yang.

"Who?" asked Weiss, curious.

"Oh, never mind. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

"…Hmmmph."

**We leave him and head down the bridge towards the castle **

**gates, passing an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary. **

**IRISHMAN**

**Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see **

**the Queen and the Princess. I bet **

**they're absolutely lovely.**

**SPANISH DIGNITARY**

**I bet they are beautiful. **

**We move past them, to a particular castle window. **

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — DAY**

**Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

**KAI (O.S.)**

**Princess Anna...? **

**Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts. **

**Pulls a hair from her mouth**

**. **

**ANNA**

**...Huh? Yeah?**

Ruby and Yang were giggling wildly, while Blake simply smirked and Weiss looked completely affronted.

'Yeah. Lovely. Incredibly stunning." laughed Yang.

"That's not what a princess should look like!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Why not? Princesses are people too! I mean, _you_ snore at night." piped up Ruby, smirking at her partner.

Weiss gave her an offended look. "I do _not_ snore."

"You do. Louder than Yang, even." confirmed Blake.

Weiss promptly blushed. "That's-! I….CONTINUE THE MOVIE!"

**KAI (O.S.)**

**Sorry to wake you, ma'am but—**

**ANNA**

**No, you didn't. I've been up for **

**hours. **

**She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head **

**drops, startling her awake. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Who is it?**

Yang snorted. "Blatant lies."

Weiss simply hmmmphed in disapproval.

**KAI (O.S.)**

**It's still me, ma'am. Time to get **

**ready.**

**ANNA**

**Ready for what? **

**KAI (O.S.)**

**Your sister's coronation, ma'am.**

**ANNA**

**My sister's cor-neration... **

**One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. **

**She bolts, wide awake in excitement. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Coronation Day! Ha ha!**

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**EXT. CASTLE HALL — DAY**

**Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. **

**She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle **

**and bustle of preparations, she can't help but SING.**

"Well, she's excited." commented Ruby, who couldn't help but smile seeing Anna so happy for once. If only the entire movie was like this…If things got depressing again…

"…She has every right to be. She's been locked in that castle for thirteen years. It's literally like being set free." said Blake, a small frown on her face.

….And there goes the good mood.

Yang glared at her partner and threw a pillow at her. "_Thank you_, Miss Belladona. Now kindly never speak again."

Blake shrugged. "Just being realistic."

"**For the First Time in Forever"**

**ANNA**

**THE WINDOW IS OPEN!**

**SO'S THAT DOOR!**

**I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE.**

**WHO KNEW WE OWNED 8000 SALAD PLATES...?**

**-Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.**

"Eight thousand?! How many plates do your family have, Weiss?" asked Ruby, eyes wide in awe.

"It's OVER NINE THOUSAND!" yelled Yang suddenly.

The other three groaned. Blake actually choked on her hot chocolate, and had to have Ruby pat her back.

"That was terrible, and you should feel terrible." the faunus said, glaring at a completely unrepentant Yang.

"For the record, we only have six thousand." said Weiss, haughty.

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**FOR YEARS I HAVE ROAMED THESE EMPTY HALLS**

**WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BALLS?**

**FINALLY, THEY'RE OPENING UP THE GATES! **

Yang snorted so hard chocolate came out her nose. "Did she just say…ahahhahahah! Oh, man!"

Weiss and Ruby looked utterly confused, while Blake gave her partner an unamused look.

"You have a dirty mind, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang smirked. "And yet you're the only one who got it. What does that say about you?"

Blake blushed. "Moving on."

**-She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Breaks it. Hides the **

**evidence. **

"Slick." giggled Yang.

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**THERE'LL BE REAL, ACTUAL PEOPLE -**

**IT'LL BE TOTALLY STRANGE.**

**BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE**

**!**

**-Anna comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's **

**pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**

**THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT.**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**

**I'LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT.**

Ruby was happy for Anna, but she was confused about one thing. "Um, why would she WANT to meet strangers?"

Her friends gave her a weird look. Even Miss Antisocial Belladona.

"Ruby, we need to talk after the movie." declared Yang, Weiss nodding in agreement.

**-Anna walks through the garden and follows a family of geese.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**DON'T KNOW IF I'M ELATED OR GASSY,**

**BUT I'M SOMEWHERE IN THAT ZONE**

**'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**

**I WON'T BE ALONE.**

**(speaking)**

**I can't wait to meet everyone...**

**(GASP) What if I meet THE ONE?**

"See? Teenaged girl. Hormones. Romantic instincts! It's a law of nature!" said Yang, gesturing grandly at the screen.

Weiss gave her an unimpressed look.

"Just you wait, Ice Queen. You'll be smitten one day. Then we'll see who's laughing!" declared Yang gravely.

Weiss snorted in disbelief.

At that moment, somewhere else at the Academy, a certain young man named Neptune Vasilias sneezed because of some strange sensation.

**-Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She **

**acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**TONIGHT, IMAGINE ME GOWN AND ALL-**

**FETCHINGLY DRAPED AGAINST THE WALL.**

**THE PICTURE OF SOPHISTICATED GRACE.**

**-She notices the bust of a man across the room.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**(google-eyed)**

**I SUDDENLY SEE HIM STANDING THERE,**

**A BEAUTIFUL STRANGER TALL AND FAIR.**

**(mouth full of chocolate)**

**I WANNA STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY **

**FACE!**

"Ladies, I present Princess Anna of Arendelle. The picture of sophisticated grace." commented Yang, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bit harsh of you, sis." said Ruby, frowning a bit.

"Accurate, though." said Weiss.

**-She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around**

**. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**BUT THEN WE LAUGH AND TALK ALL EVENING,**

**WHICH IS TOTALLY BIZARRE.**

**NOTHING LIKE THE LIFE I'VE LED SO FAR.**

**The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake. **

**-Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the **

**furniture, and interacts with the paintings.**

The sisters were now openly laughing at Anna's antics, while Blake and Weiss were actually smiling.

"Yep. Completely adorable and insane." remarked Yang, still laughing.

"She's like Ruby on sugar!" said Weiss.

"Oh, come on, Weiss, let's not go that far. Anna can't be considered a natural disaster yet." replied Yang, Blake nodding in agreement.

Ruby pouted. "What is this, Pick on Ruby Day?"

"Actually, it's Pick on Weiss Month, Pick on Ruby Day was last Thursday." said Yang, making a show of checking her Scroll's calendar app.

"Jerk."

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**

**THERE'LL BE MAGIC, THERE'LL BE FUN.**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**

**I COULD BE NOTICED BY SOMEONE.**

**AND I KNOW IT IS TOTALLY CRAZY**

**TO DREAM I'D FIND ROMANCE.**

**BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**

**AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHANCE!**

**-INT. LIBRARY. ELSA, now a very poised 21, watches out the **

**window as the coronation guests arrive. **

**ELSA**

**DON'T LET THEM IN.**

**DON'T LET THEM SEE.**

**BE THE GOOD GIRL**

**YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE.**

**Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She **

**takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a **

**candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter. **

**ELSA (CONT'D)**

**CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL.**

**PUT ON A SHOW.**

**MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE**

**AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW.**

Weiss flinched, her good mood now completely gone. Elsa's words hit her right in the heart. Those words…they were the _exact _same words that her father had always told her. Don't feel, conceal. Show them your best, never be anything but perfect. The Schnee Dust Company's reputation came before everything else.

Weiss resisted the urge to throw her mug at the screen. It was only a stupid movie! She had to pull herself together. Stupid hands, stop shaking!

Ruby frowned, looking at Weiss. It was obvious her partner was stressed, and she didn't like seeing her friend like that. Making a decision, the red-hooded huntress reached out and gave her partner a comforting touch to the shoulder.

"Weiss? You okay?"

Weiss resisted the urge to flinch away from Ruby's hand. She breathed deeply and nodded at her team. "I'm fine. Just…memories. Play the movie."

"But…"

"Play. The. Movie."

Sighing, Ruby did what her partner requested.

**The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them **

**back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself. **

**ELSA (CONT'D)**

**BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY. **

**We cut between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nerves.**

**ANNA**

**IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY!**

**ELSA**

**IT'S AGONY TO WAIT.**

**ANNA**

**IT'S AGONY TO WAIT!**

**ELSA**

**TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATE.**

**ANNA**

**THE GATE!**

**-Finally, the gates are open! Anna moves through the crowd, **

**admiring the people around her. **

"….I have a bad feeling about this." said Blake, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Blake! What did I say about being depressing?!" grumbled Yang, looking worriedly at the glaring Weiss and the disheartened Ruby.

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN **

**FOREVER.**

**ELSA**

**DON'T LET THEM IN **

**DON'T LET THEM SEE**

**ANNA**

**I'M GETTING WHAT I'M DREAMING **

**OF**

**ELSA**

**BE THE GOOD GIRL **

**YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE**

**ANNA**

**A CHANCE TO LEAVE MY SISTER'S **

**WORLD**

**A CHANCE TO FIND TRUE LOVE**

**ELSA**

**CONCEAL.**

**CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL. **

**DON'T LET THEM KNOW.**

**-Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW,**

**SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY!**

'**CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN **

**FOREVER. . .**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!**

**NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!**

Weiss simply tried to ignore Elsa's part of the song, but the line "A chance to leave my sister's world" from Anna almost made her quit the irritating movie and maybe call Winter.

Dust! She was thinking of calling her sister! What has this movie done to her?!

Blake frowned at the screen. "Nothing's in your way? Tempting fate there, Princess."

Yang just glared at her partner.

**-Anna SLAMS right into the breast of a HORSE!**

**She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off **

**of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the **

**horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**(frustrated)**

**Hey!**

"Called it." said Blake, nodding.

"I guess you could say…she was _horsing _around!" commented Yang suddenly.

Weiss quickly took advantage of the distraction. "Right. From this moment on, anyone who makes a terrible joke will put in a Lien in this mug. I shall call this the Terrible Joke Fund."

Yang snorted. "Like you need the money."

Ruby looked at Weiss. "I'll agree if I get half."

"Fine."

Yang glared at her sister. "Traitor."

**HANS **

**I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? **

**The rider, HANS, sure is handsome and regal. **

**ANNA**

**(gentler)**

**Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay.**

**HANS**

**Are you sure? **

**ANNA**

**Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I **

**was going. But I'm okay.**

**He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**I'm great, actually.**

"Umf. And looks like Anna agrees." said Yang appreciatively, looking the regal man over.

Weiss was strangely silent. She was also blushing slightly.

Yang smirked. "Hormones getting to you, Ice queen?"

Weiss glared at her. "Shut up.'

Ruby just looked confused. "I don't get it."

Blake just rolled her eyes.

**HANS**

**Oh, thank goodness. **

**He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Chemistry. He helps **

**her to her feet. **

**HANS (CONT'D)**

**(bowing)**

**Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. **

**ANNA**

**(curtseying)**

**Princess Anna of Arendelle.**

**HANS**

**Princess...? My Lady. **

**He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, **

**curling his hoof up and out of the boat. **

**The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. Awkward.**

**ANNA**

**Hi...again.**

Yang was giggling. "This is so awkward. This amuses me. Greatly."

Blake was fully fixated on the screen. "Love at first sight….How romantic."

Weiss scoffed. "There's no such thing."

Blake scoffed right back. "It's a fairy tale movie. Deal with it."

Ruby blinked. "Er…I'm all for fairy tales and novels, too, but, um, where did your cynicism go, Blake? "

Yang laughed. "Oh, she's a closet romantic. You've seen the books she has, right?"

"Oooooh."

Blake glared at them and unpaused the movie.

**The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. **

**Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him. **

**HANS**

**Oh boy.**

**ANNA**

**Ha. This is awkward. Not you're **

**awkward, but just because we're- **

**I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. **

**(did she just say that?)**

**Wait, what?**

Yang snorted. Blake was smiling slightly. Ruby looked confused. Weiss was staring at Hans.

Yep, teenaged girls all right.

**Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.**

**HANS**

**I'd like to formally apologize for **

**hitting the Princess of Arendelle **

**with my horse...and for every **

**moment after. **

**ANNA**

**No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT **

**Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my **

**sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! **

'**Cuz, you know...**

**(patting the horse)**

**Hello.**

**(to Hans)**

**But, lucky you, it's-it's just me. **

**HANS**

**Just you? **

**Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She **

**doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's **

**handsomeness. **

"Distracted, aren't you, Anna?" smirked Yang.

"….Can't blame her." muttered Weiss…who then promptly realized what she said as the other three stared at her.

She groaned and buried her face on a pillow, Yang outright laughing at her.

**ANNA**

**...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I **

**better go. I have to...I better go.**

**She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Bye!**

**As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves **

**too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat. **

**HANS**

**Oh no. **

**The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down **

**in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.**

The sisters were laughing again, Weiss looked worried for Hans and Blake had run out of hot chocolate and so she stole Yang's.

"That was MUCH more fun than the last part!" declared Yang, relieved that not the entire movie was depressing as all heck.

"Yeah! Let's see what happens to Anna next!" cheered Ruby, who seemed to have gotten over her melancholy.

"Let's move on, then. Weiss want to see more of her Prince Charming." said Blake, of all people, while Yang was busy looking for her mug.

Weiss threw a pillow at her.

….Too bad the movie wasn't going to stay lighthearted.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Well, that was long. As always, I hope it's decent. Read and review!**


	5. Coronation Day

**Hi, guys! It's time for another chapter! Again, I'd really like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed this. This is all for you!**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

A blushing Weiss, muttering angrily, unpaused the movie. Stupid team! It's not like THEY weren't completely distracted by Hans.

Who was gorgeous.

"AAAAAARGH!" Weiss let out a frustrated yell. She needed to stop thinking like this.

Yang was laughing at her.

Blake was smirking.

Ruby was just plain confused.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CHURCH CHAPEL — DAY**

**Elsa stands at the alter. Anna stands off to one side. She **

**peeks out to the audience.**

**Hans waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes.**

"Oh, hey, he's alright." commented Yang, pointing at Hans.

'Weiss doesn't need to worry anymore." smirked Blake.

"…..Can we get back to the puns now? That was way more bearable…" grunted Weiss.

**The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are **

**presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them. **

**BISHOP**

**(a whisper)**

**Your Majesty, the gloves.**

**Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, **

**places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb **

**and scepter, then turns to the people.**

"Please don't freeze! Keep it together, Elsa!" mumbled Ruby, crossing her fingers. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Elsa lost control here. That would really suck.

Weiss nodded her agreement at her partner's words. She didn't want anything else happening to the elder princess. So what if she was projecting? Elsa was really relatable for her!

Yang smiled. "Again, sis, you're talking to a movie."

"Sisterly telepathy!"

"Quiet, Ruby! Trying to watch!"

**BISHOP (CONT'D)**

**(formal, in Old Norse)**

**Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum**

**AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-**

**gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-**

**thear...**

**The scepter and orb start to freeze over.**

**BISHOP (CONT'D)**

**...Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**CROWD**

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

"Eeeep!' squeaked Ruby, eyes widening in fear as the regalia froze. Come on, Elsa! She really hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Weiss frowned at the screen. "Come on, let them go…before things get really bad." She was completely agitated.

Yang smirked and whispered to Blake. "Weiss is really getting into this. And she was the one who didn't want to watch the movie. Must be Hans."

Blake rolled her eyes fondly.

**Just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back **

**down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks **

**up her gloves and slips them on. She made it.**

Ruby and Weiss sighed in relief. Well, that was close.

Yang smiled. "Well, that almost got bad. You could tell Elsa was really…_freezing up!"_

Weiss sighed again, this time in annoyance, and wordlessly handed Yang the Terrible Joke Fund mug.

Yang gave her a look. "I thought you'd rather have the puns than the teasing?"

"…You still have to pay."

"Yeah, sis, pay up! So I can get half!" interjected Ruby.

Yang glared at her sister as she dropped a Lien in the mug. "You greedy traitor…."

"Can I have a share?" asked Blake.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL — NIGHT**

**Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh.**

**TRUMPETS SOUND.**

**KAI**

**(announcing)**

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle. **

**Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She **

**stands under a formal awning. **

**KAI (CONT'D)**

**Princess Anna of Arendelle! **

**Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over **

**to stand right next to Elsa.**

Blake smirked. "Look at those sisters. What a contrast."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, like I said, it's Ruby and Weiss all over again. At least Anna didn't fall flat on her face and jab a finger into Elsa's nostrils."

Ruby blushed and looked down. "That was an accident!"

"…My nostrils fail to see your point. It. Still. Happened." grunted Weiss, now annoyed at being reminded of said incident.

"…When did that happen?" asked a confused Blake.

Yang grinned. "Last week. I have a video, if you want to see."

"SIS!"

"YANG!"

**ANNA**

**Here? Are you sure?**

**She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other. **

**ELSA**

**...Hi. **

**ANNA**

**Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi. **

**ELSA**

**...You look beautiful. **

**ANNA**

**Thank you. You look beautifuller. I **

**mean, not fuller. You don't look **

**fuller, but more beautiful. **

"Aww! They're actually talking!" said Yang, grinning wildly at the screen. She hated sisters not talking to each other for long period of time. As far as she was concerned, Elsa was doing the right thing now.

Weiss looked thoughtfully at the screen. Even Elsa had talked to her sister after years and years of isolation. Maybe if she and Winter….? Argh! Weiss shook her head. Why was she thinking these things! Stupid movie.

Blake snorted. "Fuller? Anna, you just called your sister fat."

'Oh, quiet, you. Stop ruining the moment." Yang declared dramatically.

**ELSA**

**Thank you. **

**They look out at the celebration. **

**ELSA (CONT'D)**

**So, this is what a party looks **

**like? **

**ANNA**

**It's warmer than I thought. **

**ELSA**

**And what is that amazing smell? **

**They both close their eyes and inhale. **

**ANNA AND ELSA (TOGETHER)**

**...Chocolate. **

**Their eyes pop open. They laugh. **

**Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She **

**wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start. **

**Just as she finds her way, Kai interrupts.**

"Oy!" called out Yang, annoyed at the interruption. And it was going so well, too!

"What _despicable _timing!" Weiss found herself saying. She quickly shut up, frowning. What made her do that? Did this movie really affect her this much? And why couldn't she stop thinking about her sister?!

Ruby frowned. "They were actually talking. What could possibly be more important?!"

**KAI**

**Your Majesty. The Duke of **

**Weaseltown.**

**DUKE**

**Weselton. The Duke of Weselton. **

**(to Elsa)**

**Your Majesty, as your closest **

**partner in trade, it seems only **

**fitting that I offer you your first **

**dance as queen.**

"Him? He's not important! Ignore him!" urged Ruby, glaring at the old man who was obviously a villain. She didn't want to watch _him_! She wanted to see Anna reconnect with her sister!

"Ignoring him would offend a neighboring state. That's not a good idea." pointed out Blake.

"Who cares if they offend _Weaseltown?_ What are they gonna do, have weasels chew on Anna's clothes? …Granted, that would be really funny." snorted Yang.

'…Wesselton."

"Whatever."

**The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and **

**a deep bow. **

**DUKE (CONT'D)**

**(whispers to himself)**

**One, two, three. Jump.**

**As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. **

**Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself.**

The RWBY girls have no such restrictions. In fact, Yang was openly laughing at him.

"What the heck is that thing? A dead weasel on his head?!" the blonde grunted, trying to get herself under control.

"How utterly disgraceful!" giggled Weiss.

"…Hey. I just had a thought. What if Ozpin had a toupee and we just don't know it?" asked Yang, a thoughtful expression on her face.

The others snorted hot chocolate all over themselves.

"XIAO LONG!"

"Why would you _say _that?"

"Pfffffffft! Thanks for the image, sis!"

**ELSA**

**(to the Duke)**

**Thank you...only I don't dance. **

**DUKE**

**(offended)**

**Oh...? **

**ELSA**

**But my sister does. **

**ANNA**

**What?**

**DUKE**

**Lucky you... **

**ANNA**

**Oh, I don't think-**

**The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can **

**protest.**

**DUKE**

**If you swoon, let me know, I'll **

**catch you.**

**Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately. **

**ELSA**

**Sorry.**

"As an older sister, I wholeheartedly agree with what Elsa just did." smirked Yang, nodding to show her agreement.

Ruby scowled at her sister. "You are a terrible person."

"In fact, I think I'll think I'll do it to Ruby in the incoming dance."

"YANG! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"….Give us a video, will you? Pictures are fine too."

"Blake…why do you do this to me?!"

**OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR: The Duke showboats, but he's just **

**awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.**

**DUKE**

**Like an agile peacock...CLUCK-**

**CLUGGLE-CLUCK!**

**He lands on her feet.**

"…And that is just pathetic." smirked Yang.

"Poor, poor Anna." sighed Ruby.

"And this is why I will never willing associate with someone who can't dance." declared Weiss. Once again, Neptune Vasilias promptly sneezed.

**ANNA**

**Ow. Ow.**

**DUKE**

**Speaking of, so great to have the **

**gates open. Why did they shut them **

**in the first place? Do you know the **

**reason? Hmm?**

**He gets in her face, suspicious. **

**ANNA**

**...No.**

"….Pretty suspicious." commented Blake, an eyebrow raised. It was as if the film's writers had no intention of hiding this guy's status as a bad guy. Pretty bad writing. …But maybe she was missing something. It was way too obvious.

The others didn't even notice.

**DUKE**

**Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't **

**call me the little dipper for **

**nothing.**

**He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely **

**hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks. **

**DUKE (CONT'D)**

**(groove fully on)**

**Like a chicken...with the face of a **

**monkey...I fly.**

"Is that supposed to be a _good _thing?" laughed Yang, barely keeping herself together.

"Wait. A chicken with the face of a monkey? Does he mean Cardin Winchester?" said Blake, a wicked smirk on her face.

The other three promptly lost it, with Ruby actually snorting hot chocolate out of her nose.

Weiss gave Blake a dramatic round of applause. "Well played, Miss Belladona. Well played indeed."

"Genius." nodded Yang.

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**MOMENTS LATER...**

**Anna limps back to Elsa. **

**DUKE (O.S.)**

**Let me know when you're ready for **

**another round, M'Lady. **

**ELSA**

**Well, he was sprightly. **

**ANNA**

**(rubbing her sore feet)**

**Especially for a man in heels.**

Ruby shuddered in disgust. Ergh, lady stilts.

Weiss smirked at her partner. The heiress thought her partner's aversion to simple heels was quite amusing. Especially the part she tripped into the Beacon fishpond. Ah, fond memories.

Ruby glared at her. "Shut up. Just because _you _have no problems with lady stilts doesn't mean you can make fun of me!"

"….Ruby, most of us can walk on heels.'

Ruby pouted and resolutely ignored her partner.

**ELSA**

**Are you okay? **

**ANNA**

**(loving Elsa's attention)**

**I've never been better. This is so **

**nice. I wish it could be like this **

**all the time. **

**ELSA**

**(sincere)**

**Me too...**

**But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away. **

**ELSA (CONT'D)**

**But it can't. **

**ANNA**

**Why not? If-**

**ELSA**

**It just can't.**

Ruby groaned and Yang facepalmed.

"It was going so well! Why did she go and say that?! Come on, Elsa! Argh!" groaned the blonde, looking annoyed. Her younger sister was trying to bond with her! What could Elsa possibly be thinking? What a stupid thing to do!

Weiss shook her head. "She's scared. She's scared of the consequences of what would happen if she lets Anna in. She already did something she can't forgive herself for, after all…"

The heiress's voice was soft.

"Weiss?" asked Ruby, slightly worried.

Weiss shook her head again. "It's nothing. Play the movie."

**Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional. **

**ANNA**

**Excuse me for a minute. **

**She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. **

**Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's **

**butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches **

**her. He smiles perfectly. **

**HANS**

**Glad I caught you.**

**ANNA**

**Hans.**

**He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts **

**her up and leads her in a romantic dance.**

"Well, hellooooo Prince Charming." giggled Yang. She wasn't over what Elsa had done but she decided to drop it for now. For Weiss's sake.

Weiss didn't consider herself a romantic, in fact she liked to think she was a realist. But watching Anna and Hans…she couldn't help but almost sigh. Not that she was going to. That would be horribly humiliating.

Blake watched with a soft smile. Oh, if it only worked like that in real life. The Adam wouldn't have….She flinched suddenly. No. Don't think about him.

**LATER: Anna and Hans drink and chat. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**I often had the whole parlor to **

**myself to slide... Oops. Sorry.**

**She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.**

Yang laughs as well. "Slick! Man, I'm reminded of the time I punched someone who was hitting on me..."

"That was completely intentional, though." pointed out Ruby.

Yang shrugged. "And your point is?"

**-THE CASTLE DOORS: Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**...Your physique helps I'm sure.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**-THE ROSE GARDEN... Hans notices her white streak. **

**HANS**

**(about her white streak)**

**What's this?**

**ANNA**

**I was born with it, although I **

**dreamt I was kissed by a troll. **

**HANS**

**I like it.**

"Awww." Yang was smiling. At least someone was paying attention to Anna. And, heh, Weiss looked completely entranced by Prince Sideburns.

"Hey, Weiss, back off. He's Anna's." the blonde smirked.

Weiss blushed and threw a pillow at her.

Blake smirked. "Okay, guys. Let's pause here."

"What?! Why?!" demanded Ruby and Weiss at the same time, Yang laughing at the both of them.

Blake gave them a look. "Bathroom."

The cat faunus promptly paused the movie and left.

"….Hmmph."

Both Weiss and Ruby were pouting.

"Eh, cheer up. So, anyway, it seems we all like this movie…Hans down."

"YANG!"

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**The End…of another chapter. Once more, read, review! Enjoy! Thank you, everyone!**


	6. Love is an Open Door

**Hello, guys! Welcome back! Here's a new chapter for everyone!**

** Tatopotato: Weiss is going to be rich before this is over. Well, richer.**

** animatwin: D'aww! Thanks, man.**

** scatteredPhilosopher: As am I. It is rather exciting, in a cruel way.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Ruby fidgeted impatiently as she waited for Blake to get back from the bathroom. She really wanted to see what would happen! Was Anna going to be happy? Was she going to reconnect with Elsa?

Weiss had about the same thoughts as her partner, but she was far more poised about it. Still, she couldn't stop the annoyed scowl appearing on her face.

Yang looked at them, and had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling loudly. Oh, these two were absolutely adorable. Who knew Movie Night was such serious business?

When Blake finally returned, Ruby all but tackled her and dragged her in front of the screen, so that they could get started.

Rolling her eyes, the cat faunus unpaused the movie.

**EXT. BALCONY — NIGHT**

**Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.**

**ANNA **

**Yeah, the whole thing! You got it.**

**They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face.**

"Ladies, this is what we call the mating ritual of the species known as…dorks." commented Yang, a smile on her face. Admittedly, the scene was adorable. In an awkward, dorky way. Much like Jaune and his hilariously over-the-top ways to get Weiss to notice him.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Can you not talk if you're just going to say something weird?"

"I second that." grumbled Weiss, eyes firmly fixed on the screen.

"…Tough crowd." muttered Yang.

**ANNA(CONT'D)**

**Okay wait, wait. So you have how **

**many brothers?**

**HANS**

**Twelve older brothers. Three of **

**them pretended I was invisible... **

**literally...for two years.**

**ANNA**

**That's horrible. **

**HANS**

**It's what brothers do. **

"Yeah, no. Whoever does that is a terrible person and doesn't deserve any siblings!" declared Yang, a scowl on her face and crossing her arms. Who would do something like that? Ruby was one of the best parts of her life. To ignore her sister was completely unthinkable.

"Yeah!" agreed Ruby, nodding her head enthusiastically. Stupid jerks! That would make your sibling really lonely! Don't they care about that?

Weiss looked down, glaring at the floor. Even though she knew Yang and Ruby didn't mean _her_, she still felt a pang of guilt. Shaking her head, she once again tried to keep Winter out of her head. Once again, she failed miserably.

**ANNA**

**...And sisters. Elsa and I were **

**really close when we were little. **

**But then, one day she just shut me **

**out, and I never knew why. **

**He takes her hand. Leans in close. **

**HANS**

**I would never shut you out.**

"At least Elsa has a reason…" said Weiss, still trying to shake off her unwanted thoughts.

"Why doesn't Elsa just tell her sister, then?" asked Ruby, a curious look on her face.

"It's not that simple…"

"Why not?!"

"Oy, Anna, Elsa. Calm down will you." remarked Yang, a small smile on her lips.

"Are we going back to that comparison now?" grunted Weiss, glaring at the blonde brawler.

"….It fits so well." deadpanned Blake.

"Also, Hans had twelve brothers? He must have had some busy parents!"

As usual, the implication flew right over Weiss and Ruby while Blake chucked a pillow at her partner and gave her a dirty look.

"There are children present, Xiao Long."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

**ANNA**

**Okay, can I just say something **

**crazy?**

**HANS**

**I love crazy.**

"**Love is an Open Door"**

**ANNA**

**(singing)**

**ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF **

**DOORS IN MY FACE.**

**AND THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOU.**

**HANS**

**I was thinking the same thing, **

**because like. . .**

**HANS (CONT'D)**

**I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE **

**TO FIND MY OWN PLACE.**

**AND MAYBE IT'S THE PARTY TALKING, **

**OR THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE.**

Blake frowned as she noticed that Hans had gestured towards the kingdom when he sung about "finding his own place". That was a bit suspicious. Shouldn't he have gestured to Anna? What exactly did this mean? She'd have to analyze what happens next.

The others were, of course, completely oblivious.

Weiss stared at the screen, once more resisting the urge to sigh like a hormonal schoolgirl. She was better than that! She was a Huntress and a Heiress! She was _not_ going to swoon to a romantic scene in a Dust-blasted _children's _movie!

Ruby really didn't understand what was happening, but she guessed that they were falling in love. She was happy for Anna…but at the same time she wished that the younger princess would just go and talk to Elsa already.

Yang snorted. "Is it possible to get drunk on fondue? "

"Apparently." shrugged Weiss.

Yang smirked. "Then I guess, fon_due_ is now a fon_don't_!"

The reaction was instantaneous and extreme. The other three groaned in annoyance. Then, at almost the same time, Ruby faceplamed, Blake threw a pillow…and Weiss actually threw the Terrible Joke Fund at Yang.

The blonde brawler caught the mug, but got a face full of pillow.

"Nice aim." Ruby complimented Blake, who merely smirked

**ANNA**

**BUT WITH YOU-**

**HANS**

**BUT WITH YOU,**

**I FOUND MY PLACE.**

**ANNA**

**I SEE YOUR FACE.**

**BOTH**

**AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER **

**KNOWN BEFORE.**

Yang burst out laughing, like a complete moron. "Oh, man, oh man!"

The other three looked at her like she was insane. Which, truthfully, happened at least once a day. Even Ruby sometimes doubted the status of her sister's sanity.

"…What is it this time?" asked an exasperated Blake.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that….this song sounds like something Jaune would sing to try to woo Weiss, you know?" replied Yang, a false-innocent look on her face.

The absolutely horrified look on the Schnee Heiress's face made everyone burst out laughing.

"I hate you all." declared Weiss once the others were done, haughtily turning away from her friends.

**They jump to the neighboring balcony and enter a door. **

**They come out on top of one of the castle's towers.**

**BOTH (CONT'D)**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! **

**Cut to them sliding across an empty hallway in their socks.**

**BOTH (CONT'D)**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR**

**ANNA**

**WITH YOU!**

**HANS**

**WITH YOU!**

**ANNA**

**WITH YOU!**

**HANS**

**WITH YOU!**

**BOTH**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR.**

**They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.**

**HANS**

**I MEAN IT'S CRAZY. **

**ANNA**

**What?**

"Oh my Dust! Hans is just as insane and adorable as Anna!" declared Yang, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"And your point is…?" asked Weiss, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we've established that Anna acts like Ruby. You are attracted to Hans. Hans acts like Anna. Ergo, Hans acts like Ruby. In conclusion: You are attracted to someone like Ruby." said Blake in a completely serious tone, and with the straightest face possible.

Weiss's jaw dropped. It seemed her brain had stopped working.

"….I think you broke her!" said Ruby, worried.

Blake nodded. "Mission accomplished."

Yang was on the floor, laughing her butt off. "A trolling of epic proportions!" the blonde managed to say.

**HANS**

**WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S-**

**ANNA**

**SANDWICHES!**

**HANS**

**That's what I was gonna say!**

**They slide down the back of the roof out of sight. **

**We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge.**

Yang snorted. Weiss was still completely unresponsive. Ruby was simply watching. But Blake was back in literary analysis mode.

Was Hans really going to say that? She caught a flicker of surprise on his face for a moment. Where was this all going? Dust, this was all so frustrating. She had to figure this one out…

**ANNA**

**I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE-**

**BOTH**

**WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME.**

**BOTH (SPOKEN) (CONT'D)**

**Jinx.. . .jinx again.**

**Are they doing the robot? No. They're imitating the **

**mechanical figures on the clock tower.**

**BOTH (CONT'D)**

**OUR MENTAL SYNCHRONIZATION**

**CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION,**

**HANS**

**YOU**

**ANNA**

**AND I**

**HANS**

**WERE**

**ANNA**

**JUST**

**BE.**

**Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing **

**shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.**

"Okay. All of us are going to do that dance at the Beacon Ball. No compromise." declared Yang, a determined smile on her face.

"What? No!" protested Ruby, already feeling the embarrassment that was sure to follow something like that.

"Pass." replied Blake and Weiss at the same time.

"You know I have blackmail material for all three of you, right?"

"…..I hate you."

"You're a terrible sister."

"That was horrible and you should feel horrible. You fiend."

Yang simply smirked triumphantly.

**ANNA**

**SAY GOODBYE**

**HANS**

**SAY GOODBYE**

**BOTH**

**TO THE PAIN OF THE PAST.**

**BOTH (CONT'D)**

**WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT ANYMORE!**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN**

**They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors.**

**BOTH (CONT'D)**

**DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!**

**They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom.**

**Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his **

**hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart. **

**BOTH (CONT'D)**

**LIFE CAN BE SO MUCH MORE**

**ANNA**

**WITH YOU!**

**HANS**

**WITH YOU!**

**ANNA**

**WITH YOU!**

**HANS**

**WITH YOU!**

**BOTH**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN **

**HANS**

**DOOR.**

**ANNA**

**DOOR.**

Yang clutched her chest dramatically. "Excuse me, but this is all so sweet. I think I am getting diabetes. Please call the doctor."

Blake just rolled her eyes, Weiss ignored her and even Ruby barely giggled. Yang frowned at her team.

"Boo. I'm trying hard here. Some appreciation would be nice."

"Yes, well, I think it would be better if you put all your jokes…." Blake dramatically (but still deadpan) gestured to a picture of Elsa on the front of the movie's disk. "….._on ice."_

The other three blinked, and took a few seconds to process what Blake just did.

Ruby's jaw dropped.

Weiss glared at Blake and called her a traitor.

Yang glomped her and declared how proud she was of her partner.

Blake wordlessly put a Lien in the Joke Fund. "Worth it." She muttered afterwards.

**HANS**

**Can I say something crazy...? Will **

**you marry me?**

**ANNA**

**Can I just say something even **

**crazier? Yes.**

"WHAT?!" declared Weiss, standing up in supreme indignation. That was utterly stupid! Completely dimwitted! Absolutely too FAST!

"Umm, Weiss? What's the problem here?" asked Ruby, a small frown on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?! You can't marry a guy you just met!" she declared. She couldn't believe she liked Hans. That was a dumb move! The dumbest move ever! Of all time!

"….Ice Queen, chill out."

"Xiao Long, do not test me right now."

Yang sighed. "Fine. But it's a fairy tale movie. You just have to let these things go."

"Hmmmph."

Blake was frowning, a bit conflicted. On one hand, Yang was right. This was a fairy tale movie. On the other hand, there were those suspicious moments involving Hans. She had to wait and see more before she made her decision.

**INT. BALL — NIGHT **

**Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow. **

**ANNA**

**Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just **

**get around you there? Thank you. **

**Oh, there she is. Elsa! **

**Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. **

**May I present Prince Hans of the **

**Southern Isles. **

**HANS**

**(bowing)**

**Your Majesty.**

**Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.**

**ANNA**

**We would like-**

**HANS**

**-your blessing-**

**ANNA**

**-of-**

**ANNA/HANS**

**-our marriage!**

**ELSA**

**Marriage...?**

Weiss frowned. They were actually going with this ridiculous marriage idea? Completely idiotic. She didn't have to take this. She was going to complain all night if she had to!

"Ruby, I swear, if you pull a stunt like this, so help me, I will-!" the heiress threatened, glaring at her partner.

Yang snorted. "No need to worry about that, Weiss. The possibility of Ruby getting married is lower than Jaune's chance at dating you."

"….Unless Vale makes it legal to marry scythes. Then, Ruby will probably marry her weapon." added Blake.

Weiss snorted and Ruby pouted at all of them.

"Why are all of you so mean to me? You big jerks."

**ANNA**

**Yes!**

**ELSA**

**I'm sorry, I'm confused. **

**ANNA**

**Well, we haven't worked out all the **

**details ourselves. We'll need a few **

**days to plan the ceremony. Of **

**course we'll have soup, roast, and **

**ice cream and then-**

**Wait. Would we live here? **

**ELSA**

**Here?**

"Hmmmmmmph."

"Weiss, stop scowling. Your face might get stuck like that." warned Yang, smiling slightly in amusement.

"That _is_ her usual face, though. How will anyone know the difference?" commented Blake.

Ruby had to physically restrain her partner from doing something violent.

**HANS**

**Absolutely! **

**ELSA**

**Anna- **

**ANNA**

**Oh, we can invite all twelve of **

**your brothers to stay with us-**

**ELSA**

**What? No, no, no, no, no.**

**ANNA**

**Of course we have the room. I don't **

**know. Some of them must- **

**ELSA**

**Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers **

**are staying here. No one is getting **

**married.**

"Finally! Someone with _sense!_" declared Weiss, standing up and holding up her hands. Thank goodness Elsa was there! She would make Anna see the logical side of things! There was absolutely no way the Queen was going to let her sister make a mistake this big!

Blake frowned. "….But this might just make Anna even more cut off from her sister." the cat faunus pointed out.

The other three flinched as Blake's sentence registered. She had a point.

"…Why must you depress us like this?" grunted Yang.

"To keep you all from floating too far into crazy land." answered Blake, completely serious.

**ANNA**

**Wait, what? **

**ELSA**

**May I talk to you, please. Alone. **

**Anna sees Hans's worried face. Hooks arms with him.**

**ANNA**

**No. Whatever you have to say, you-**

**you can say to both of us. **

**ELSA**

**Fine. You can't marry a man you **

**just met. **

**ANNA**

**You can if it's true love. **

**ELSA**

**Anna, what do you know about true **

**love? **

**ANNA**

**More than you. All you know is how **

**to shut people out. **

**ELSA**

**You asked for my blessing, but my **

**answer is no. Now, excuse me.**

The girls watching all winced. This was not good, not good at all. This was just going to make things so much worse for the sisters.

"…Well. This is all Hans's fault." said Ruby grumpily.

The other three sighed. No, it wasn't that simple.

"Let's just get this over with." Blake suggested. And so, hearts filled with an equal amount worry and dread, the young Huntresses unpaused the movie.

This was gonna suck.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**And that was the chapter! Tune in next time when things go from bad to worse!**


	7. Secret Revealed

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm late, but here's the next chapter.**

** jhellou: I don't know yet. She probably won't because I'm trying to stick to canon. Sorry.**

Before they unpaused the movie, Yang held up her hand and turned to look at her team. 'Okay, before we continue, I want you all to promise me. No matter what happens, none of you freak out."

Weiss scoffed. "I _never _freak out."

Blake rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Ruby frowned. 'Okay, okay, I promise! Can we move on already!" She really wanted to see if this ended well. Hopefully Anna and Elsa would sort things out before it got too bad.

...She hoped. But she had a bad feeling about this.

**HANS**

**Your Majesty, if I may ease your-**

**ELSA**

**(flustered)**

**No, you may not. And I-I think you **

**should go.**

"….Burn." Yang commented, gesturing at the screen.

Weiss snorted. "Well, he deserves it! What kind of fool proposes so early! Honestly, if I was Elsa, I would be even harsher!"

Ruby giggled. "Well, no, duh, you would. You're the scariest person I know!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Blake looked at Yang, a deadpan look on her face. "Looks like Elsa is giving Hans…_the cold shoulder._"

Weiss groaned in irritation while Yang high-fived her partner.

"I CORRUPTED YOU!"

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!"

**Elsa walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler-**

**ELSA (CONT'D)**

**The party is over. Close the gates. **

**ANNA**

**What? Elsa, no. No, wait!**

**Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa **

**gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic. **

**ELSA**

**Give me my glove!**

**Anna holds the glove away from Elsa.**

The girls flinched. This had to be the worst thing that could happen. Even Blake looked worried.

"Give her the glove, Anna!" demanded Weiss, actually standing up and pointing at the screen. What if Elsa hit Anna with her magic again?!

"Elsa should just tell Anna everything!" countered Ruby. She thought that everything would be resolved if Elsa just came clean with her sister. Sisters were supposed to be able to trust each other.

"It's not that simple!"

"Why not?!"

Yang sighed. "Guys, guys! Sit down. Didn't I tell you to stay calm? I won't play the movie until you do."

Ruby and Weiss reluctantly sat down, Ruby biting her lip nervously and Weiss scowling at the screen.

Blake was thinking. What would happen now? No matter how she looked at it, there was literally no way for this to end well. Not that she'd say anything. Her friends were freaking out enough as it is.

**ANNA**

**(desperate)**

**Elsa, please. Please. I can't live **

**like this anymore. **

**Elsa fights tears. **

**ELSA**

**(weak)**

**...Then leave. **

**Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it **

**in. She turns and rushes away. **

**ANNA**

**(heartbroken)**

**...What did I ever do to you?!**

"Oh. Oh, Dust!" Yang muffled her face with a pillow before she could burst out in colorful swears. She was incredibly frustrated. That was the stupidest move Elsa could have done.

Ruby was in shock. How could sisters say that to each other? She didn't get this at all. And her heart broke for Anna, who was always being shoved aside. Why couldn't they just _talk?!_

Weiss looked at the floor, resolutely forcing herself not to feel guilty. This stupid movie was being far too affecting. Maybe it would be better to just stop right now. She didn't think she could stop herself from thinking about Winter any longer.

Blake facepalmed. Well, that went the worst way possible. It was like watching a slow train wreck, and she didn't think her team could handle more of this.

**The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters. **

**ELSA**

**Enough, Anna.**

**ANNA**

**No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! **

**Why do you shut the world out?! **

**What are you so afraid of?! **

**ELSA**

**I said, enough!**

"Don't push her! That will make things worse!" protested Weiss. Elsa was liable to just explode the way things were going.

"Worse? How can it get worse?!" demanded Ruby.

"Trust me, it can always get worse." replied Blake bluntly.

Yang threw a pillow at her partner. "Can we have an "Inappropriate Comment" Fund Mug? Because most of what Blake says just seems to depress us all."

Weiss nodded. "For once, I agree with you."

"I can have half of that one too, right?"

"Whatever you say, Ruby."

Blake rolled her eyes.

**Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests **

**cry out in shock, back away.**

**DUKE**

**(ducking behind his men)**

**...Sorcery. I knew there was **

**something dubious going on here. **

**ANNA**

**Elsa...?**

**Elsa rushes out of the room.**

"…..And it got worse." moaned Ruby, facepalming.

"….I told you so."

"Blake. Lien. Mug. Now."

"Can all three of you shut up?! I'm trying to watch this movie!" snapped Weiss, an irritated look on her face.

Yang tried to defuse the tension. "No need to be so _cold _about it!"

"Xiao Long, do not test me right now."

"….Does that mean I still have to pay the mug?"

"YES."

**Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER! **

**CROWD**

**There she is. Your Majesty! Long **

**live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come **

**drink with us. **

**Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand. **

**BOWING TOWNSMAN**

**Queen Elsa.**

**TOWNSWOMAN WITH BABY**

**Your Majesty? Are you all right?**

"Well, this is just perfect!" groaned Weiss, glaring at the screen. Elsa needed to be alone right now and they were just getting in her way.

"Well, look on the bright side…" began Yang, a small smile beginning to form on her face.

"There's a bright side?" asked Ruby skeptically.

"Yup! Those townspeople think that Elsa is…cool!"

Weiss, Ruby and Blake looked at each other.

"Pillow assault?" asked Ruby.

"Indeed." replied Weiss.

Blake nodded her agreement.

The three of them promptly bombarded the blonde brawler with every pillow they owned.

"Still worth it!"

"Stay down, Xiao Long!"

**Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, **

**grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. **

**GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd. **

**The Duke and thugs come out the door.**

**DUKE**

**There she is! Stop her!**

**ELSA**

**(to the Duke)**

**Please, just stay away from me. **

**Stay away!**

**Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the **

**staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall. **

**DUKE**

**Monster... Monster!**

Their cheerful mood promptly evaporated at that. Weiss had stood up and was shouting indignant insults at the old Duke. "Excuse me?! Who's the monster, you ignorant little troll!"

Ruby had crossed her arms and was glaring at the screen. "You're a mean jerk and I hate you!"

Blake stood up and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

"W-what? Blake?" asked Ruby worriedly.

Yang grabbed her sister's shoulder and shook her head. "Let her cool off. You know what she's thinking."

Blake glared at the wall outside of their room, trying to calm herself down. Monster. How many times had she and Adam had been called that? And why? Because they were different? That didn't make them worth any less than those, ignorant bigoted _humans_!

Blake grit her teeth. This kind of thing was why the White Fang existed. But they had gone too far, become the monsters everyone accused them of being. No matter what happened, Blake wasn't going to become a monster. She'll prove it to the world. The Faunus were just as much deserving of rights as the humans.

Shaking her head one last time, Blake returned to the room. Ignoring her friend's worried stares, she sat back down.

Yang leaned over. "We'll talk later."

Blake nodded and unpaused the movie.

**The crowd panics. **

**A snowstorm begins. Elsa flees. **

**Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove. **

**ANNA**

**Elsa!**

**Hans follows closely behind her.**

**GATES TO THE KINGDOM: Elsa runs out of the gates and down to **

**the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet. **

**Anna calls to her from the gates. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Elsa! Wait, please!**

"Yeah, Elsa! Come back! Come on, Anna isn't scared of you!" Ruby said, fully hoping that Elsa would go back to her sister before anything else happened.

Weiss shook her head sadly. "But Elsa is scared of herself." The heiress whispered.

Yang sighed. "Well, this entire day turned out so well for them, didn't it." Even Yang was having doubts about this movie. If things got even worse, she had half a mind to stop it before Ruby got depressed.

Blake frowned, still deep in her own thoughts…

**Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively **

**steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks **

**into a run, as the water freezes over with each step. **

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Elsa, stop!**

**Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls. **

**HANS**

**Anna! **

**Hans rushes to Anna's side. **

**Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just **

**scrambles into the mountains. **

**ANNA**

**No. **

**HANS**

**(shocked)**

**Look... The fjord.**

**The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking **

**the ships in place. **

**INT. CASTLE COURTYARD — NIGHT **

**Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd. **

**CROWD WALLAH**

**Snow? It's...snow...in July.**

"Great. What's happening NOW?" grunted Weiss, incredibly frustrated.

Blake had somewhat recovered and was now back to analyzing everything about the movie. After all, brooding didn't help her right now. "I think Elsa's powers set off some sort of side-effect that affected the kingdom."

"…What now?" asked Ruby.

"….She just made Arendelle her personal winter wonderland."

Yang snorted. "You make it sound so happy, Miss Belladona."

**HANS**

**...Are you all right? **

**ANNA**

**(in shock)**

**No. **

**HANS**

**Did you know? **

**ANNA**

**No. **

**Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright.**

**DUKE**

**Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! **

**The Queen has cursed this land! She **

**must be stopped! **

**(to his thugs)**

**You have to go after her.**

"Oh, you shut the heck up!" burst out Ruby, angry at this stupid old man. As far as she was concerned, this was his fault for calling Elsa a monster and scaring her.

Weiss nodded her agreement to her partner's words. This man was a complete and utter imbecile!

Blake resisted the urge to punch someone who was fictional. But was the Duke really fictional? There were people like him everywhere in Remnant, like Cardin Winchester. She resolved to ask Yang to beat up said boy in their next Combat Class.

Yang was happily imagining herself beating the Duke up with her gauntlets. Ah, the beauty of imagination.

**Anna rushes up to the Duke. **

**ANNA**

**Wait, no! **

**The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna. **

**DUKE**

**You! Is there sorcery in you, too? **

**Are you a monster, too? **

**ANNA**

**No. No. I'm completely ordinary. **

**HANS**

**That's right she is...**

**(realizing how that **

**sounds)**

**...in the best way.**

Blake glared at the screen. So, Anna was a monster for being related to Elsa, huh? Oh, how she wished that Duke was real. She had a few choice words for him.

Yang was snorting with laughter. "Smooth, Hans. Call your girlfriend plain."

Weiss shook her head. What did she ever see in that idiot? At least he wasn't like the Duke. He may be stupid, but she didn't think he was a bad person.

**ANNA**

**...And my sister's not a monster. **

**DUKE**

**She nearly killed me. **

**HANS**

**You slipped on ice. **

**DUKE**

**Her ice!**

Yang was now outright laughing. "Can you believe this guy? Her ice? What a complete and utter ignoramus!"

Weiss grinned savagely. "What a pathetic little man."

"Apparently, Weaseltown people aren't known for their brains." agreed Blake, a scowl still on her face.

**ANNA**

**It was an accident. She was scared. **

**She didn't mean it. She didn't mean **

**any of this... Tonight was my **

**fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one **

**that needs to go after her. **

**DUKE**

**Yes. Fine. Do.**

**HANS**

**What?**

**ANNA**

**(to the Royal Handler)**

**Bring me my horse, please. **

**HANS**

**Anna, no. It's too dangerous. **

**ANNA**

**Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring **

**her back, and I'll make this right**.

Blake facepalmed. "Oh, for-! Is Anna suicidal? Her, going out alone in a blizzard like that? She's a sheltered princess! She won't survive a few hours in that, let alone find Elsa!"

Yang shook her head. "But she's the best chance they have. Elsa is her sister."

"….Assuming Elsa listens." Ruby sighed sadly.

Weiss fought down another twinge of guilt.

**The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak. **

**HANS**

**I'm coming with you. **

**ANNA**

**No, I need you here to take care of **

**Arendelle. **

**He sees the desperation in her eyes.**

**HANS**

**...On my honor.**

**She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, **

**coronation dress and all. **

**ANNA**

**(to the crowd)**

**I leave Prince Hans in charge!**

Blake blinked. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You just met the guy, you don't know his competence level."

Ruby shook her head. "Hans is a good guy. He'll keep the citizens safe, I know he will."

Weiss nodded. "He may be an idiot, but he's still a prince. I think he knows what he's doing."

Yang smiled. "You could say he's a _Hans On_ kind of leader!"

The other three groaned. Weiss wordlessly handed her the Terrible Joke Fund.

**HANS**

**(before letting her go)**

**Are you sure you can trust her? I **

**don't want you getting hurt. **

**ANNA**

**She's my sister; she would never **

**hurt me.**

"Yang nodded. No sister would willingly hurt their own flesh and blood. And she knew Elsa loved Anna more than anything.

Weiss was less convinced. She knew Elsa loved Anna, but accidents do tend to happen when the two of them were together.

**She snaps the reins and rides out. Hans watches after her. **

**The snow picks up and overtakes our view. We push through a **

**blizzard...lose our way...then finds ourselves...**

**EXT. HIGH UP IN THE MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

**Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest **

**peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches **

**her breath and sings...**

But before the song could properly start, the room's door was smashed open, with a male voice crying out into the night.

"DO I HEAR "LET IT GO"?!"

Ruby jumped in surprise. Blake hissed, already on top of her bunk bed. Weiss did an undignified scream and faceplanted on the floor. Yang stood up, ready for a fight.

And then the team saw who had barged in into their room. Ruby let loose a sigh of relief, and Weiss found her face twitching.

"Oh, not _him._" The heiress grumbled.

"VOMIT BOY?!"

"Jaune?!"

**Cliffhanger, I guess. Anyway, see you next time.**


End file.
